


Learning Curve

by Zozomo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acting, Clothing, Drinking, Eating, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Teaching, To Be Human, con practice, learning, new experiences, showering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozomo/pseuds/Zozomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has fallen along with his brothers and sisters (after 8.23 Sacrifice).  But Castiel is unfamiliar with what it is to be human and needs some help from his trusty companions, Sam and Dean Winchester.  Dean, with his more profound bond, takes most of the load of teaching Castiel how to be human, but he is conflicted with feelings.  Castiel has also started to have feelings, since he doesn't know what they mean he just goes along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clothing and Eating

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter fic, so please be nice and stick with me. I will post a new chapter every month! So stay tuned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel needs help finding some clothes that fit him and needs to understand the importance of eating.

Dean was tired of seeing Cas walking around the Bunker with Sam’s big clothes on.  It was time to get some of his own.  This meant that he had to take matters into his own hands.  He decided that he would take Cas to a thrift shop to see what they could find in the world of clothing.  He let Cas wander to see what he could discover by himself, but when he checked on him ten minutes later, he realized what a terrible mistake he had made.  Cas was holding at least seven hangers of the most lacy skimpy lingerie he had ever seen in his entire life, on a girl or on a hanger.  Cas was also holding one empty hanger.  Dean, already a deep red, looked down and grew into an ever darker shade of crimson.  Cas' jeans, that he was borrowing from Sam, were way too big and sagged so low on his hips that Dean could see the lacy pink G-string peeking over the top of them.

“Dean, I don’t think these fit properly.”  Dean was pulled out of a state of shock where he was just staring at the sight in front of him.

“Wha-?  Oh, damn it Cas!  That stuff’s for chicks!”

“But Dean, even though they don’t fit properly they are quite comfortable.”  Dean knew exactly what Cas was talking about, but Cas was too innocent for this shit.

“Cas,” Dean sighs, “let’s find you some clothes and get you out of that...thing.”  Dean grabs Cas' arm and drags him, even though Cas is not fighting his pull, to the changing room.  Dean waits outside the door as Cas changes back.  As he waits he tries to ignore the growing pressure in his pants.  The sight of Cas wearing that pink lacy G-string was too much for him and was starting to affect his little brain.  He had no idea why.

When Cas exits the changing room he comes out with all hangers full now.  As Dean leads him away, to the men’s section of the store, he grabs the clothes and throws them onto the pile of the other tried on and used.  Once they reach the men’s area Dean let Cas browse once again, only this time he keeps a close eye on him.  When Cas finally returned to Dean, again, he was holding an assortment of collared shirts, much like the ones he wears, and a few pairs of jeans that looked more his size.  Cas also found a couple of recreational shirts.  One was a grey “ACDC” shirt and the other was black with white text that said “Orgasm donor,” on the front, and “Ask for your free sample,” on the back.  Dean looked over what Cas had brought him and agreed with the majority of them but didn’t tell him to put any back.  The orgasm shirt he thought was hilarious but he didn’t admit it.  Plus all he could imagine was Cas wearing it without any pants on and that just aroused him even more.

On the way to the register Dean grabbed a package of assorted boxers that were, in fact, meant for men.  “Trust me, you’ll need these.”  Dean said as he winked at Cas and in return he gave him the head tilt of confusion.

As soon as Dean paid and they were on their way to the car, there was a low growl so loud that it made Dean jump in fear that there was a werewolf stalking them.  

“Sorry, my stomach made a noise that I am unfamiliar with.  What is wrong with it Dean?”  Cas looked down at his stomach as he said this.  Dean just shook his head and chuckled to himself.  “Dean, this is serious!  Does this mean I am going to die?!”  There was worry in Cas' voice now, his eyebrows ruffled into a serious look.  Dean just looked up and gave Cas a worry free smile that was slightly amused at his reaction to such a trivial thing.

“No Cas, you aren’t gonna die.  You’re just hungry, that’s all, I swear.  Here, we can go get lunch after we put this stuff in the car.”  He looked back at Dean more calmly and started to walk towards the car with him again.  They dumped the bags, unceremoniously while bumping their heads together simultaneously.  Dean then led him to a nearby burger joint.  They walk into the small diner-like setting and Dean finds them a booth and sits Cas down.  

“You stay here.  I’m gonna go get us some grub.”

“Uh, Dean.  I would prefer a burger.  Grubs are quite the opposite of appetizing to me.” Dean does a double take and has to think about what was just said.  He then walks away smiling and chuckling to himself.  Dean comes back with two trays, each containing a burger, fries and a drink.  He slaps one down in front of Cas and then sets his down opposite from him and sits.

“Eat up!  Your belly should stop making those sounds after you eat.” Cas eyes the burger with the same lustful stare that he gives Dean everytime he looks at him.  Cas then lifts the burger tentatively to his face and smells it.  He moves it away for a moment to give it a surprised, pleased look.

“Just eat it Cas!” Dean hadn’t been able to eat himself because he was too wrapped up in the fallen angel’s movements.  Cas looked at him guiltily and then looked away embarrassed.  He looks back over at his burger after quickly recovering from the scolding he had just received.  He takes a bite.  Cas chews slowly, each chew making Dean’s smile wider.

“Good, huh?” Cas' face grows into a smile even though his mouth is still very full.  

“This makes me very happy.”  Cas said slightly muffled, but very clearly for having a bite of burger in his mouth.

“I knew you’d like it.”  Dean said raising his own burger to hide his satisfied smile on his lips.  Plus he had to distract himself from Cas' full mouth because for some reason this turned him on more than anything that had happened that day.  He even shifted in his seat to quell the burning passion growing in his pants.

Cas scarfed down his burger so fast that Dean swore that there might never have been a burger there.  Cas licked his lips to get any last remnants of burger left over on his face.  But a little spot of ketchup was just barely out of reach.  Cas hadn’t noticed it as he extended his hand toward his fries, but Dean had.  Dean moved with speed and precision, putting his burger down to reach a hand out to wipe the ketchup away from Cas' face.  As he was pulling away from wiping the ketchup off, Cas spied the sweet red condiment on his finger and lunged for it hungrily.  His lips closed around Dean’s finger and Dean’s eyes widened as they left with a smack.  Cas' eyes closed  and he made a sound that Dean was previously unaware of being possible, especially by a man.  A contented-overwhelmed-by-deliciousness groaned “mmm,” came from Cas' mouth before he continued to eat his fries vigorously.  Dean was left with his finger still hovering in the air, his eyes trying to alert his brain of what the actual fuck just happened.  He felt the tingle travel from his finger to his groin in a matter of milliseconds.  Dean retracted his hand and was now shifting in his seat even more uncomfortably than before.  Dean was still moving as he grabbed his burger and tried to continue eating.  He couldn’t.  He lowered his burger as he continued to watch Cas wolf down the rest of his food.  Cas finished shortly afterward.  Cas licked his fingers and then let out an enormous belch.  He was surprised that that had come from him and just looked over at Dean who was laughing uncontrollably now, unable to hold it in.

“Um, Dean, what is so funny?  What was that expulsion of air?  Am I going to die?”  Cas looked worried again.

“No Cas,” Dean said, finally, after catching his breath as best he could, “you’re not gonna die, but you’re supposed to say excuse me when you burp.”  Dean continued to chuckle.

“Oh...  Excuse me.”  Cas looked down at his empty tray.  Dean coughed to expel the rest of the hilarity in his voice.

“So, would you like some dessert?”

“Um, what is dessert, Dean?”  Dean just shook his head and smiled.  He’s not surprised that Cas doesn’t know what dessert is.

“I’ll go get us some dessert.”  He left the table to go retrieve them some pie.  

Dean came back with two pieces of apple pie with ice cream.  Dean slipped a steaming pile of sweet deliciousness in front of Cas and then sat down with his own.

“Eat the white stuff first, the pie is better when eaten solo.”  Dean advised Cas.  He nodded in response and grabbed a spoon to start eating.  He scooped up some ice cream and shoved it in his mouth.  He swallowed shortly afterward.  However, something was off.  A confused look crossed his face and he stood completely still for a few seconds before he doubled over and held his head.

“D-Dean!  I’m d-dying!  It’s s-so c-cold!” Dean started to laugh again, but controlled himself better, Cas was seriously in pain this time.

“Cas, it’s just a brainfreeze.  It will go away in a second.  Just eat you ice cream slower from now on.”  Cas still shivering, looked wildly at Dean.

“My brain froze?!”  He double over again getting another wave if cold.

“No!  No.  Not really, that’s just what they call it.  You’re gonna be fine.”  Dean patted Cas' shoulder as Cas looked back up at him slowly, tears running down his face.  “Yeah it’ll do that to ya.”  Dean comforted as he saw the streams on his face.  Dean grabbed a napkin and gave it to Cas.  He dare not wipe them away himself, no matter how much he wanted to, for fear of having to escape to the bathroom for a moment while he dealt with his “personal” matters.  Cas accepted the napkin and wiped the tears away.  He shook his head quickly to free himself of leftover brainfreeze before he continued to eat his pie and ice cream cautiously.  Dean started eating his again as well.  

They finish at the same time, wipe their faces with napkins, pay, and leave.  It was quite an exciting day for Dean and Cas.  Cas mostly, but Dean had to deal with a different type of excitement.  When they finally got home it was nearing dinner time.

“Guys!  Where the hell have you been?!”  Sam said, not worried, but frustrated that he was not in the loop.

“Learning.”  Cas said exhausted.

“Teaching.”  Dean said in the same manner as Cas.

“Whatever,” Sam said, accepting the fact that he wasn’t going to get anymore out of them at this time, “I’ll go make dinner.”  Sam left them in the living area of the Bunker to go get dinner started in the kitchen.  Dean plopped down on the couch unceremoniously and spread himself across the pillows.  He tilted his head back on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.  He truly was exhausted and had a lot to think about.                     


	2. Alcohol and Personal Hygiene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets drunk at dinner and in the morning he has to take a shower or Sam and Dean's noses will commit suicide!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! Here is the second chapter. Enjoy the bad words!

There was a presence above him. It was almost as if it was just hovering there. He was staring at a pair of clear blue eyes that were staring, if not more intently, back at his pale green. This was not strange to Dean, but what was to follow was highly irregular. Without breaking eye contact once the blue eyed not angel, angel man, straddled his thighs and hips where he sat on the couch. This was a little bit closer than just the personal space circle, this was endangering the closer than just friends bubble. Cas' lips were just inches from his, but all he did was stare. Neither of them moved, even though Dean was so hard he was having a difficult time controlling himself from takig him right there and then. Cas closed his eyes and started to lean forward... “GUYS! Dinner’s ready!”

 

Sam’s booming voice carried throughout the entire bunker. Dean swears as he is woken from his “wet nap”. Cas is not far off staring almost as intently as in Dean’s dream.

“Fuck Cas!”

Dean spies feels his hard on rubbing the inside of his boxers and crosses his legs hastily to conceal the undignified presence in his jeans.

“Were you seriously just staring at me the whole time I was napping?”

He looked over at Cas with red eyes still clouded with sleep, but all traces of it coming back were gone.

“Yes.”

Cas replied finally without breaking their eye contact. Dean wasn’t surprised by this answer though. He just rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out an enormous sigh.

“I have got to find you something better to do with your time.”

Dean said this more to himself than to Cas.

“GUYS! DINNER!”

Sam yelled louder than last time, which Dean thought was impossible. He was wholly soft now, all traces of the dream gone. He got up and motioned with his head for Cas to follow.

“Sorry, we’re coming!”

Dean replied to Sam as he and Cas started making their way to the dining room that also doubled as a hang out room.

 

Sam was already eating the pasta that he had prepared for dinner when they arrived. He had set out two other plates for Dean and Cas. He even set out a beer for each of them and had the rest of the six-pack in the middle of the table in easy reach. Sam knew Dean too well.

 

Dean and Cas sat down and started to eat.

“So, how was your day?”

Sam said whilst shoving a bite of pasta in his mouth with one hand and holding a file that he was still reading in the other.

“It was uneventful.”

Cas replied from across the table where he was playing with his food. Dean was opposite from him taking a swig from his beer.

“What he said.”

Dean grumbled and smacked his lips as he lowered his beer and started eating. Cas was still staring at his food as he poked at it with his fork.

“Cool.”

Sam was distracted, deep in thought over his file. Dean ignored him and looked back at Cas who was silent.

“Look, if you’re not going to eat, you could at least try some of your beer. It might help.”

Dean knew that his was definitely helping him. Cas looked up at Dean and stared at him for a moment as he tilted his head classic Cas style. Dean just rolled his eyes and took another sip. Cas finally looked away to eye his beer wearily. He then lifted it to his mouth and downed more than two thirds of it in one sitting. Dean stared incredulously. Cas looked at the bottle for a moment as if he were waiting for something to happen. When nothing did he just shrugged his shoulders and finished the bottle in one large gulp. He slammed the bottle on the table and smacked his lips loudly. He looked strangely at the bottle and then let out a large belch, not quite as large as the one earlier, however.

“Excuse me?”

He looks over at Dean for approval. Dean nods in response and then hands him another beer. Cas accepts it with enthusiasm and takes the cap off to start drinking it right away.

 

Dean was amazed at how quickly Cas has taken to drinking. He has had four beers in the last twenty minutes, which is an amazing feat, even by Dean’s standards. That in it of itself is a little disconcerting to Dean. He was starting to notice Cas was slurring his words and being absolutely random as fuck, making zero sense. He was also slumped over in his chair nodding off to one side and then the other. Dean was surprised that Cas hadn’t started to freak out thinking he was dying, but then again he did drink that entire liquor store once. He was an angel at the time though, it took much fewer beers to get him buzzed now that he was human.

 

During this entire scene Sam had finished eating and because he was so entranced by that file he took his dishes to the sink and then left to the study. Dean was left alone in the dining room with a fallen angel who was now so wasted that he was giggling uncontrollably at his tomato sauce that he was poking at repeatedly. Dean thought it was funny and gave a distracted smile as he watched the new human. Cas was dragged out of his drunken giggle-fest as he spied Dean’s gaze.

“Ahem! *hic* Well I’m off to bed. *hic* I’m feeling rather- *hic* drained.”

He finished with a huge smile and then stood.

 

Dean was caught off guard by Cas' sudden attempt at making himself upright and he rushed to his side as Cas started to fall off balance. Dean caught him under his arms before he hit the ground and pulled him up as close to eye level as possible, halted by his drunken slouch. Cas squinted his eyes.

“ *hic* You’re Dean... *hic* “

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed, you smell like a DUI.”

Dean lifted his arm over his shoulder and started to lead him to his room.

 

They stumbled several times on the way, Cas humming to himself loudly the entire trip. When they finally got the door Dean tried to situate themselves just right, so that both of them could go through the door one at a time and he could still help Cas walk. However, as soon as Cas saw the bed his drunken stupor shot his body forward towards it. This created a serious flaw in Dean’s plan. Now Dean was stuck between the door jamb and Cas' fidgeting body, struggling to get to the softly endearing bed. Both were grunting as they tried to get free.

“Cas, damnit! Stop! Wait! CAS! Fuck...”

Cas had maneuvered himself free, but in doing so he bumped heads with Dean, making him unbalanced, which caused him to fall on the floor at the foot of his bed asleep before he hit the ground. Dean, still in the doorway, rolled his eyes for the hundreth time and walked over to the not-angel on the floor.

“Oh my Jesus Christ! You weigh a ton!”

Dean grunted as he lifted a completely limp Cas to his bed. He positioned him under his blankets and then stood back to marvel at his handiwork. Cas snuggled deeper into his pillow and blanket as he whispered, still in a deep drunken slumber, “Dean...” and then continued to snore.

 

This sudden utterance of Dean’s name from a sleeping man, that even under the most mundane situations, made his one-eyed-trouser-snake twitch and struggle for release. Under this particular circumstance, Dean had developed a raging hard on as he hovered over the sleeping drunk. Dean knows this is really fucked up, but he can’t tear his eyes away from this marvel of a man. “So beautiful,” he whispers into the quiet room as he leans down to stroke the side of Cas' face. His stubble was so soft and inviting. Dean is now uncomfortably tight in his pants. He backs away slowly from Cas' sleeping body, but continues to stare until he stops at the doorway, where he pauses for a moment.

“Night you drunken fallen angel bastard.”

He smiles at Cas' flushed face and then turns off the lights and walks out and closes the door. Once he is on the other side of the door Dean realizes his own little problem. His cock is so hard now, it aches for the friction to bring it to a climax. Dean palms it through his jeans and lets out a gasp. He needed to get to his room two hours ago. He walks to his room awkwardly holding himself, being weary of his brother who was in an unknown area of the bunker, most likely in the study, but one could not be too careful.

 

Dean slips into his room, after making sure no one was around and closes and locks his door behind him. He leans against his door and lets out a contented sigh as he palms himself once more, with more passion than last time. He does this again and lets out a fully fledged moan. He starts to rubbing it vigorously before he impatiently unzips and removes his jeans and boxers. Dean stares at his erection and marvels at the sheer intensity of it. He could not believe that a man, who was sleeping just a few doors over, could obliviously elicit this type of intense reaction from him. He was fucked. This relationship was a friendship, nothing more. But in this instance, Dean couldn’t care less, how could anything be that bad if it felt this mind blowingly good?

 

After blinking slowly Dean looked back down at his twitching cock, threatening to come without friction. His head was a nice bright pink that glistened with precum. On the underside there was a similarly delightful vein pulsing with heat. This was going to be a fun filled night for Dean Winchester.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Dean woke up with a pep in his step and a perpetual smile on his face. As he walked into the kitchen to get his morning coffee he saw Sam sitting at the bar, still reading files as he sipped at his own coffee.

“Well you seem awfully cheery this morning?”

Dean’s urge to give his brother the “leave-me-alone-or-I-will-literally-shoot-you-in-the-face-and-not-feel-bad-about-it” face was overwhelming, but his good mood only allowed him to say “Go die in a hole, Sammy.” with the smile on his face never fading.

“Good morning to you too...”

Sam replied under his breath.

 

Dean turned his back to Sam and started to make his coffee in a cheerful silence. When he was finished putting it together and was now waiting for it to brew he heard a slow shuffling of footsteps that screamed hangover. He turned around to see Cas pulling a chair out next to Sam and then sitting with a groan and holding his head. It took a second for Dean’s nose to realize what had just entered its smelling space.

“Whoa! Cas, when was the last time you took a shower?”

Sam said as he pushed away from the bar and picked up his files to go somewhere else just to save his nose from the horror that it was being subjected to.

“Oh good- Cas... You smell like you bathed in sweat and tears every night for the last millennia.”

Dean falters trying to control his gag reflex as he looks over at the hungover man sitting, now alone, at the bar.

“Well, for as long as I have been inhabiting Mr. Novak, I have never bathed his vessel.”

“Wow, so I might not be far off!” Dean says under his breath. Cas oblivious of any words being uttered from his mouth. He continues out loud,

“Ok, well in that case you need a shower, pronto!”

“But, Dean...”

Cas hesitates as Dean waits for him to finish.

“I have no idea how to take a shower.”

Cas explained, his eyes darting from Dean to the counter. Dean stared at him.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Dean immediately regretted making that comment.

“Dean, I have no idea what a female goat giving birth has to with any of this, but judging by your tone of voice that was meant to be insulting.”

Cas looked at him with the most impossible look ever. It was almost as if he was expressionless but angry at the same time, which made Dean confused.

“Cas, you know that’s not how I meant it.”

“Then I’m sure you wouldn’t mind showing me how it’s done?”

Dean sighs knowing he really shouldn’t but he has no choice.

“Fine, lets go. But I’m not going in with you, that’s just weird.”

He doesn’t make eye contact with Cas when he answers him.

“Very well, but could you at least turn on the shower for me?”

“Sure, whatever.”

 

They make their way to the bathroom in silence. Dean wondering all the while how he was going to do this without doing or showing something that might make their friendship awkward or not a friendship at all. He knows that he really shouldn’t be the one to do this, Sam was so much better at control. Maybe that’s why Dean didn’t want Sam to do it. He didn’t have the control to pass up this opportunity. This opportunity to possibly do something about his feelings.

 

Dean opened the the door to the bathroom and he and Cas entered.

“Okay Cas, this is used in your hair first, shampoo. And then you use this conditioner second and then this soap you use on everything else.”

Cas was staring and nodding intently at what Dean was showing and telling him.

“So you think you’re ready?”

Dean asked when he finished. He wasn’t quite confident that Cas was ready for this. What if he slips or accidently bumps the knob that changes the temperature. What if he burns himself. Dean knew he was crazy for having these worries but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Yes I think you have given me a sufficient amount of instruction.”

“Alright, I’ll turn on the shower then. Here.”

Dean pushed Cas out of the way so he could reach the knob to turn on the water. While he was doing so he heard a rustle of clothes. Dean knew what cas was doing and he wanted so badly to turn around and help him out, but he knew that could endanger their relationship. However, Dean also knew that he had to get out of there before it was too late.

“Okay Cas, you’re all se-”

Dean turned around not sure what to expect and then being surprised when he saw Cas in the process of removing his boxers after having removed all of his other clothing. Cas was now naked when he looked up at Dean expressionless as always. Dean was stunned for a moment and then he started to splutter.

“D-dude! Jesus fucking Christ! Wait for me to leave first!”

He averted his eyes with great effort as he maneuvered his way out the door before Cas could notice anything about him that Dean didn’t want him to notice.

“Oh, so-”

Dean slammed the door behind him before Cas could finish his apology.

 

Dean slid down and sat next to the door, dumbfounded. He had just witnessed something that he had only dreamed of. He saw his, now fallen, angel’s body for a split second and all he could think of was how perfect it was. Even more perfect than he had originally imagined. Yes it was just a vessel, Jimmy Novak, but Cas had said that Mr. Novak had been gone for quite some time now, so it was just Cas in there. This made Dean feel better about having these feelings and urges towards the man.

 

All Dean did for the next several minutes was listen. Until he heard something that made his heart race in fear.

“Ah...AH! D-Dean! Oh-it stings! DEAN!”

Dean was up and bursting through the door in a matter of seconds.

“What?! What’s wrong?!”

Dean inquired as he jerked the curtain open and searched for the source of pain on the perfect man’s body. Cas had one had on the tile wall and was leaning on it. His other hand was on his eyes which were tightly shut and red.

“I think I got soap in my eyes! Are they supposed to react like this?!”

Thankfully Cas was unable to see where Dean was staring while he was explaining and asking his question. He forced his eyes up to Cas’ face where he saw his eyes had some bubbles in the corners and were bright red.

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry I forgot to warn you. Soap does that to your eyes. Here.”

Dean grabbed a washcloth and got it wet under the water. He moved Cas’ hand tenderly and slowly. Cas was very tense as his pain continued.

“Don’t move and relax! I got you.”

Dean started to wipe the bubbles away from Cas’ eyes slowly. He felt Cas relax under his hand. Dean continued to wipe.

“That feels...much better. Thank you.”

Cas’ eyes were still closed but he was much more relaxed.

“Yeah, now just stick your head in the water and open your eyes. It might sting a little at first but it’ll help.”

Dean pulled off of Cas and he did as he was told. Cas gasped in pain as he opened his eyes but after a second he sighed in relief. He looked over at Dean, seemingly completely oblivious to the fact that he was completely naked taking a shower in front of his best friend.

“Thanks Dean.”

He smiled at Dean which made him shudder.

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll just wait, um, outside if you, uh, need anything else.”

Dean avoided eye contact with the staring man, trying to hide his blushing cheeks as he quickly tripped his way out the door again.

 

This time once outside the door, Dean sat down and put his head in his hands. He had to get rid of this hard on that he had developed before either his brother or Cas came out and saw him like this. He started to breath slowly trying to think about dead puppies and anything else that wasn’t Cas’ naked body that he had just seen twice. It wasn’t working very well. He eventually managed to get himself soft enough for it to be undetectable by someone who didn’t know what one looked like. So Cas wouldn’t know what he was looking at, but Sam would. But it would be alright, as soon as Cas got out he would go to his room to calm down. Dean heard the shower turn off and he bolted to his room. Cas had finished and Dean was pretty sure he knew how to get dressed.

 

He ran inside and shut his bedroom door and locked it. He looked down at his achingly hard erection. He can’t keep doing this. It’s ridiculous! His hand can only suffice for so long and then he needs something more. He needs to get laid. Dean is so flustered and sexually frustrated that he fucks his hand for an hour before finally coming out unsatisfied.

 

Dean’s dissatisfied mood was interrupted by Sam’s voice, as it usually was.

“Hey Dean! Come to the library I need to talk to you about something!”

Dean had no idea what he wanted to talk about and right now he really didn’t care, he really wanted to be alone, but duty calls at the most inconvenient times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I am really tying hard to not procrastinate... I mean it really only took me two days to complete this, but I just procrastinated soo much that it's just ridiculous. So I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my first one to get me used to writing a fan fiction like this. It is a little shorter than I had hoped, but it will be the shortest. My sister helped me with the idea and she has been giving me more for future chapters and trust me, this is going to get really good! :)


End file.
